A Home in You
by doctorwarren
Summary: "It's got a working fireplace in the bedroom." - Fluffy with a touch of soft smut, rated M to be safe.


A Home in You

A.N.: This poured out of me last night. I don't know where it came from. It's mostly fluffy with a touch of soft smut because I'm hopeless. It's AU of course and that alternate universe is called "my dreamland" because we all know this would never happen on the show. But humor me, please, a girl can dream.

Before we start, I'd like to say thank you to Annie for proof reading this for me. Thanks for catching the things my non native English speaker brain can't. I appreciate it, girl!

* * *

Peter felt the warmth of the fire dangerously close as he added another log to the fireplace. The flames quickly enveloped the new log, rising a few inches, almost burning his hand. Straightening up and putting his hand on the pockets of his sweat pants, he turned and smiled, looking around the room. It was dark and mostly empty except for boxes piled close to the window that still needed curtains, and the mattress sitting on the floor where their bed was going to be, but it already felt like part of their new home. He chuckled softly to himself, shaking his head at the absurdity of this reality. They were officially a family now.

Cringing at the stiffness of his limbs, he bent down to sit on the mattress, and watched the fire burn, listening as the sound of the shower grew weaker until it was gone. It was barely 10pm but he was already in his pajamas. It had been a long day, carrying boxes, moving furniture. He did all the heavy lifting, leaving Olivia for the organizing, but by the end of the day she looked so exhausted that he decided they should cut the night short, sleep on the mattress on the floor and put their bed together the next day. They were not even close to being done, since they upgraded to a much bigger place than they had both been living before, but this definitively already felt like home. He had a feeling it had more to do with Olivia than anything else.

The wooden floors creaked under their feet, some of the carpet needed replacing, the windows would certainly need to be oiled up once it was warm enough to open them, but the house couldn't be more perfect, as cliché as it sounded. One bedroom downstairs, close enough to the kitchen so that Walter would be perfectly happy in it, two upstairs, one with a fireplace…

"I can't believe you got that thing going."

He looked over his shoulder to see her come out from the bathroom. She was wearing a dark blue cotton robe, her hair pulled up in a messy bun, the tips slightly wet, an amused smile gracing her lips.

Maybe it was the light of the fireplace, but he was positive she was glowing.

Extending his hand, he offered her his most charming grin, "Can't blame a guy for trying."

Her hands felt chilled as they touched his palm, and before he knew it, he had her down on the mattress with him, supporting her weight on his left arm as she lay her upper body on his lap.

He just couldn't believe it. Part of him still feared it would all disappear from around him, escape from his grasp like it normally tended to.

"You know, you don't really have to try too hard." She whispered, cupping his face and moving to kiss him.

Chuckling softly as their lips touched, he cupped her face with both hands, moving his tongue slowly inside her mouth, pushing fearful thoughts away, and just being grateful that their phones remained silent somewhere in the room.

Sometimes, he thought he'd be happy just kissing her forever, enjoying the feel of her soft lips, the warmth of her mouth, her tongue rubbing slowly against his endlessly. But then, she slowly withdrew her tongue, moving her lips away, biting his softly sending a light current down his body, reminding him there were better things he could be doing with his mouth.

Gently, he moved her until she was lying on the mattress and carefully, he rested part of his body on hers. His lips found the soft skin of her jaw, moving their way up to her earlobe as his right hand cupped her full breast. He breathed an 'I love you' into her ear before running the tip of his tongue around it, feeling her body tense and hearing her gasp.

Her hands grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head, making him pull away from her ear, but giving him the opportunity to see how flushed she looked already. He couldn't help but feel satisfied. Pleasing her was matter of honor to him. He moved his lips back to her neck, and let her work the rest of his clothes off before he reached between her legs, knowing once he did, she wouldn't be able to do much more other than moan and squeeze his arms.

She was already dripping wet when his fingers met her, he messaged her slowly up and down twice before he withdrew, earning the kind of glare from her that had scared him before, but had lost its effect over time. In bed, Olivia was more bark than bite, besides, his intentions were the best. He moved his wet fingers to the sash on her robe pulling it undone and sliding it open, revealing the rest of her body to him.

Without a second thought, his mouth went down to her breast, leaking her already hard nipple before taking it in his mouth. His hand went back between her legs, as he caressed her adding a little more pressure than before.

Olivia moaned low and bit her lips, writhing under him and squeezing his arm and shoulder. He tortured her a little while longer, enjoying the silky, wet feel of her against the tip of his fingers, feeling her body respond to his touch. He almost got carried away in the slow satisfaction of feeling her melt under him, until her fingers found him, causing him to tremble as she brushed her thumb over his head before wrapping her hand firmly around him.

"Peter, please, I want more, please." She whispered.

Since her wish was always his command, he pulled his hand out, moved both of them to either side of her head, straightening up his arms and letting his body hover over hers, their eyes firmly locked together.

"Do you want to be on top?" he asked, realizing she might want to have the control of the strength and pace, but she just shook her head no. He was confused at how strongly his heart was beating, and how tense his body suddenly felt. Part of him had wanted her to be in control this time. He hesitated slightly before he moved between her legs, deciding to rest on his knees and sneaking a hand underneath her butt, moving her up to meet him, holding her eyes with his as he entered her as gently as possible, just to be safe.

Feeling her all wet and warm made it hard for him to keep control, but he took a deep breath and kept moving in gently, applying more pressure slowly at her natural resistance, allowing her to open to him. Once he was all the way in, he bent his elbow lowering his face closer to hers but still keeping his weight from crushing her, and started moving his hips gently.

She had an amused smiled on her lips the whole time, making him feel slightly self conscious.

He started moving in and out of her slowly, concentrating on the glorious sensation of her wrapped tightly around him. Her hand moved from his back to his butt and back up alternating between soft touches and squeezes, nails digging until he was in pain. Soon, both their bodies were dripping sweat, their breath labored, mixing in a cloud of warmth between their faces as they rested their foreheads against one another. He kept alternating which arm was holding his weight as his other hand moved down the length of her body, caressing softly her breasts, her thighs, running gently up and down her stomach.

At moments, his hips moved so slowly, almost stopping, trying absent mindedly to prolong the moment as much as possible. His whole body, his whole being was immersed in a pool of content, not simple pleasure, or ecstasy of any sort, just content. Being there surrounded by her, knowing what they were sharing, connected beyond the physical was his nirvana and he didn't want it to end.

But her hips started moving quicker, as much as he tried to keep a gentle pace, telling him she was almost there. He moved his mouth down to her breasts, feeling her grip tighten around him and her moans start resembling whimpers.

Knowing she couldn't wait anymore; he buried his face against her neck, grabbed the back of her knee and pulled it up towards their chests, moving deeper inside her. Soon, he felt her body tense and spasm around him, driving him over the edge before he could stop it.

Once he felt both their bodies start to relax, he unwrapped his fingers, one by one, from the back her knee. He moved his arm underneath and around her, pulling her with him as he rolled onto his side. His lips found the top of her head in a lingering kiss, and she draped her leg over his hips, settling in the comfort and warmth of her body all wrapped up in his arms. His chest filled with an indescribable feeling of protection, the kind he had never felt before. Suddenly, that strong woman who feared nothing was this delicate thing in his arms. And the urge he felt to keep her safe had never been that powerful, enveloping his whole being.

He had never thought the way he felt about her could change. But he had been wrong, because as of that morning, right before they left her apartment for good, his feelings for her changed completely. And it wasn't just the way he felt towards her, but also towards life, his choices and their future.

"That was nice." He heard her say quietly, "A little too slow, but worth it."

He looked down and smiled at her, "I didn't want hurt little peanut." He said, resting his hand on her lower belly.

She creased her eyebrows in a confused look and chuckled, "Peter, you know—"

"I know." He cut her off, "But, I can't help it. Since you told me this morning, I feel like you're a crystal glass that could break at the slight bump."

Maybe he was inebriated by the sex or for the renewed love for the woman who was carrying his child, because, of sound mind, he'd never tell her that. But he did, regretting saying it out loud as soon as he heard himself.

"You better shake that thought away then. Because I am not going to be treated like that, and you know it." She said as she broke free from his embrace and moved away, scooting up on the mattress until her head was resting on the pillow, leaving him at the foot of the bed.

Smiling, he shook his head at both of them, looking up at her lying on her back, looking down at him with one eyebrow lifted, most likely, and rightfully so, expecting an apology.

"I know," he said moving up until his head was near her tummy, "and I promise not to act on it. But I don't think I can stop feeling like it, sorry." He chuckled, resting his hand on her tummy again.

"I'll not be treated like a porcelain doll, Peter." She told him again, shaking her head slightly, looking dead serious, and bordering on threatening.

"You won't, I promise... I'll try my best." He said before he started placing butterfly kisses right bellow her belly button, knowing that he was going to break the promise no matter how mad at him she was going to be. But he would tell her whatever she wanted to hear for now. Whatever made her happy.

He felt her fingers as she threaded them through his hair, and he closed his eyes to dream of a future that would soon be a reality. He imagined how her body would change; how it would feel like to feel their baby kick, to hear his first cry, see his face for the first time. And as he hoped he'd have his mother's eyes, even though his knowledge of genetics told him it was improbable, he felt his own eyes well up. And with each kiss he said an internal 'thank you', like a silent prayer, a thank you for her, for them, for second chances.

Later, as they fell asleep wrapped in each others arms, the glow of the fireplace dying slowly around them, he squeezed her tighter and said one last thank you, a thank you for his new home.

* * *

An.: I know they are going to have a girl, but I like to think Peter probably thought it was going to be a boy until they found out otherwise. Thanks for reading, and reviews make me happy, think about it.


End file.
